halofandomcom-20200222-history
M9 Main Anti-Aircraft Tank
The Main Anti-Air Tank-9 Wolverine, commonly referred to as the Wolverine, is a fast moving United Nations Space Command anti-aircraft artillery that doubles as a turret for launching multiple rocket barrages. Overview As the name suggests, the Main Anti-Air Tank Wolverine is designed for anti-air combat. In its arsenal are two pods of Argent V Missiles that are located on either side of the driver and gunner seats. These missiles are specialized to target and deliver their warhead to an aircraft with great speed and maneuverability. The missile pods are quite large and can be reloaded via a mechanical system in the Wolverine, which stores a small supply of missiles onboard, the exact standard amount is unknown.[http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/vehicledepot.aspx#Wolverine HaloWars: Wolverine] The laser tracking[http://www.halowars.com/images/screenshots/wallpaper.aspx?s=UNSC_Wolverine_card.jpg HaloWars, Wolverine Concept Art] targeting systems and anti-air capabilities of the Wolverine are second to none, but it can also angle its missile pods to launch missiles at ground targets, preferably stationary targets or structures. Although air vehicles generally know to steer clear, the Wolverine is quite vulnerable to anti-armor attacks both from vehicles or heavily upgraded infantry, possessing only light armor. However, it is a versatile unit for rough terrain operations. The driver has the use of a pivoting XM511 Heavy Grenade Launcher for defense from ground attacks, which can potentially wreck soft targets, but this support vehicle relies on heavier units to defend it from a determined attack. Halo Wars Stats *Air Damage: 14 *Vehicle Damage: 5 *Infantry Damage: 3 *Structure Damage: 5 *Defense: 14 Available inside the Vehicle Depot, the Wolverine can be built when reaching tech level 3 at a price of 300 resources per unit. It also has two upgrades: *"Volley": Wolverines can launch a barrage attack that engages both air and ground targets. Costs 400 resources and tech level 3 required. *"Dual Launchers": Increases the number of missile launchers for more damage. Costs 900 resources and tech level 4 required. Strategies As aforementioned, the Wolverine is actually effective only against air units. Make sure they are escorted by vehicles like the SP42 Cobra or the Scorpion, which act poorly against aircraft but are excellent anti-armor. When upgraded the Wolverine becomes somewhat a more versatile unit, since "Volley" allows it to strike like an artillery piece would. Trivia *It bears a passing resemblance American M3 and German SdKfz 251 half tracks of World War II. *Apparently, the factory that produced the Wolverine design and parts was located on Mars, and was bombed in 2535 (presumably by Insurrectionists), at least temporarily halting further production of the unit,Halo Wars Interview it is assumed that the Missile Warthog replaced the gap this left in the UNSC's anti-air defense. *The Wolverine is similar to the GDI Pitbull from Command & Conquer 3, as they are both anti-air units and the Pitbull carries a small mortar once upgraded, similar to the Wolverine's grenade launcher. *The Wolverine also bears a striking resemblance to the G.I. Joe missile tank of the same name, having similar roles and designs. *It shares the same name with the M104 Wolverine Heavy Assault Bridge. Gallery File:Wolveriney.jpg|Three Wolverines provide wide area AA protection to friendly units. File:Wolv renders.jpg|Wolverine renders. File:UNSC Wolverine card.jpg mega-bloks-halo-unsc-arctic-wolverine-24732747.jpeg|The Mega Bloks set of the Wolverine. Notice how it is white, unlike the in-game wolverine which is green. List of appearances *''Halo Wars'' Sources Category:UNSC Vehicles